


Over Stim-ulated

by FrillyFrills



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Adrenaline, Bad Puns, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Consensual Sex, Drugs, Explicit Language, Gags, Gore, M/M, Needles, Overdosing, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Revenant loves string instruments, Robot Kink, Temporary Character Death, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrillyFrills/pseuds/FrillyFrills
Summary: Revenant tests Octane's limits, physically and sexually.
Relationships: Octane | Octavio Silva/Revenant
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Over Stim-ulated

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy me bullying Octane lmao
> 
> Enjoy a quickie!

Revenant loved nothing more than seeing a bird with its wings broken, grounded, limited, at the whims of the predators, of the hunter. 

So easy to use and abuse.

That was the only image he really could picture as he traced his claws down the metallic leg, thin and aerodynamic, made for sustained use, for hitting the ground running and never stopping for a moment. 

They were doing very little of anything in this second, besides being cold and unused as he let the prosthetic leg fall to the ground with a solid clang as it hit the floor.   
“I like you better this way, Skinsuit. No more running from me.” Revenant spoke idly and harshly to the man who was lying on the cot next to him, his thin, toned arms tied tightly behind his back, his tanned skin glistening with sweat and drool as his head hung limp. His green dyed hair rested down in mangled clumps over his face, a strand of tight neon green cloth shoved into his mouth and tied harshly around the back of his head. A small flood of drool dripped from his gagged lips, he idly struggled against the binds on his arms, he wiggled his stumps idly, willingly. 

To say he was struggling created the assumption he didn’t want this, or that he wasn’t excited for what comes next. 

It was more having to stay still that had him twitching so heavily, it was never like Octavio to never not be doing something. 

Revenant grabbed his thighs, digging his fingers in deep as he used his leverage to force Octavio still, staring into his eyes as he held his copper plated face against Octavio’s forehead.   
“Stop it. Save all your pathetic little squirms for when I’m inside of you.” Revenant spoke firmly, no room to budge being in his tone as he kept Octavio in place, only digging his hands in deeper with every nervous shake and spasm that came from Octavio’s body as he tried to follow orders that Revenant blatantly knew he couldn’t. 

Octavio gave the Simulacrum a playful expression, he gave an overly loud, forced moan and arched his head back in a mockative way, a small snort sneaking out from behind his gag as Revenant huffed aggressively.  
“Fine. Move as much as you like.” Revenant’s voice bled anger as he reached behind him, grabbing the satchel hanging from a nearby chair, a light tan color edged with tactical green, slipping off the top and staring within at the series of large needles that jingled slightly against one another as he moved it. 

The Simulacrum pulled out one of the needles within, staring at the bright green of the vial as he testingly prodded the plunger, seeing the small spurt of stim shoot out of the tip.

Revenant chuckled to himself, and turned to reveal the large needle to his captive audience.   
“Keep moving all you want, Skinsuit. Lets see if you can outrun bleeding out.”

Octavia's eyes widened as Revenant twisted his head to the side and stabbed the needle deep into his skin, finding a nice exposed vein to stab as he pushed it snugly into place.

The robotic man didn’t hit the plunger yet, though. 

Instead, he took his time, and made sure everything was perfect.

Revenant dug his claws into flesh, cutting into Octavia’s right thigh with precise movements, digging in deep, with a musician’s accuracy as he searched for the femoral vein, and strung it like the string of a violin. 

Octane moaned for real this time, he squealed in high-pitched pain as Revenant used his hooked grip to pull through his thigh and tear the vein straight out. 

As Revenant held the red bundle of piping in his hand, spewing blood, the hole ripped in Octavio’s leg becoming a bowl of crimson mess, he relished in the way the man’s eyes hung half open, gagging on drool in a state of deliria. The way his motions slowed, the slowest Revenant has seen him be before. Fading into the dark.

Then, he dragged him back into the light.

The Simulacrum hit the pump on the stim as he gave the adrenaline junkie little time to react before he shot the green drug all in at once. The small man screeched as the high charged through him, he broke into convulsions as the drug coursed through his body, his thighs kicking sporadically sharply against Revenant’s grasp as he bit the gag’s wet fabric. His cock hard against his stomach as it bounced with every motion of his body’s twitching. 

Revenant roared in satisfaction as he watched the blood flow gushing from Octavio’s vein speed up, a downpour turning into a tsunami as the adrenaline only aided in draining him dry.   
“Keep running all you want, Skinsuit. Maybe you’ll get away.” Revenant mockingly pulled his hand away, letting Octavio’s drug fueled spasms make him move sporadically as his entire body was covered in shots of blood by his continuously kicking strides.

The second needle found its way into Octane’s left femoral vein, he took multiple stabbing thrusts to find it but he dug it in deep and injected a fresh dose of stim into his body. And then another, shot into his bound upper arm, and another into his stomach and chest and neck and skull. He shook and twitched as the dangerous amounts of stim entered his body, massive amounts of drool dripping down his face in clouds of foam as it pooled onto his blood and sweat stained cock. 

The adrenaline junkie was practically a blur of motion as he struggled to cope with the massive amounts of stim inside of him, he was panting so hard you’d swear he had ran for miles beforehand, his eye twitched to the beat of his thumping body as he arched his head back in pleasure. 

Revenant took this opportunity to provide more areas for his blood to pour out. Slicing into veins and arteries, each one serving as a string to his performance, a new instrument to play with, each with a sound associated to the man he was pleasuring, each a new experiment as the orchestra blared in glorious crescendo. 

Revenant could hear the music in his head, the screaming and gore like the chorus to his performance.  
“Can you feel yourself dying? You can’t outrun death after all.” 

Octavio’s small cock was a particular subject of fascination at this point to Revenant, who bent in close and nuzzled his metal face against his sensitive organ, roughly grinding his face into his cock and relishing in the wet noises of flowing blood and dripping precum and moans and howls as he gripped Octavio by both thighs and used his angle to twist and thrust Octavio’s cock against him.

He boldly moved, marionetting Octavio’s petite body to hump and ram his face as blood covered his cloth hood in a darker shade of red, until the motions of the two moved as one, faster and faster. 

Long strands of Cum shot across Revenant’s emotionless face as Octavio came so loudly the gag did little to hide his noises. Cum ran down the features of his face and mixed in with warm blooded lines as Octavio’s movements slowed to a halt. His tanned skin a shade of sickly pale as his eyes rolled back in his head. His skin so warm from gore, but so cold below.

An empty needle fell from Octavio’s neck, as dry as it could be as Revenant took the glass in his palm, a memento of the moment as he carved a small line into the thin glass.  
“Hehe. Speed thrills, but what happens after is something you Skinsuits never think about.”


End file.
